


Devil May Care

by Dr_Aey



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Aey/pseuds/Dr_Aey
Summary: After being brutally attacked, 23 years old Sera, comes to stay with her cousin, Chloe. She starts falling for the infamous Lucifer but he only has eyes for Chloe. Sera is forced to fight against her unrequited love along with the demons that start showing up with a message. Hearts are broken, realities are uncovered, people are changed. Until the final battle.(Eventual LuciferxOC)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The road was wet, it was hard to tell in the darkness but she knew because she could almost smell the rain hung in the air, which had stopped a while ago. The tall looming buildings on her either side were a hazy gray against the dark. She stood in the middle of the road not knowing how or why she got there.

She was trying to make sense of her surroundings when she heard a thick resonant snap to her right.

She hadn't noticed the pitch black alley to her right before. It was like it had just appeared out of thin air. Her heart started hammering in her chest and she knew something was not right.

She noticed the neon blue lights blinking in the distance reading "Papa Joe's Café". It was the very café that she visited every morning on her way to work for a steaming cup of coffee. Her home couldn't be that far. She decided to make a run but the concrete below seemed to grow and hold her feet in a vice like grip.

She tried to scream for help but no voice came out.

This couldn't be happening. She always knew in her heart that she would die young but never thought like this; mugged or killed by a serial killer.

There was another snapping sound followed by a deep twisted growl that froze her blood.

She looked into the alley and found a pair of red glowing dots. She narrowed her eyes to look closely, only to realize that two eyes were staring back at her.

She gasped, her hand flying to her chest as if to contain her heart from bursting. A warm wetness clung to her chilled fingers and she felt it dripping down her arm.

It wasn't rain water. No. It was blood; crimson, warm and thick flowing.

She saw was her own form from above, staggering in the middle of the slick road surrounded by tall buildings, with her throat cut open.

But that wasn't what made her scream; the sleek glinting knife in her other hand coated with her own blood, did.

The beeping of alarm that I loathed so much turned out to be a blessing for me today. I startled awake, immediately my hand going to my throat half expecting to find it open.

A relieved sigh escaped me and I turned to turn off the annoyingly loud alarm.

I was still shaking from the too real fear when I peeled off my clothes to have a shower. The searing hot water managed to calm me down a bit but I was still disturbed by the nightmare. It was too gruesome, too real and too out of the blue.

Had I been the one to use that knife? I was a happy, content person, why would I dream such a hellish dream?

I quickly finished getting dressed for the day, in plain blue ankle length skirt with white tank top and made my way downstairs, apple green cardigan in one hand.

My dad was sitting around the breakfast table clad in dark jeans and a crisp white dress shirt, gray hair perfectly made. I never understood his obsession with being dressed up all the time.

"Hey pumpkin! You look terrible." And neither his desire to be painfully honest. But it made me love him even more every time, if that was possible.

"Thanks dad! And here I thought you'd make your only daughter feel precious about her." I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

He chuckled waving me off.

"So? Pulled an all nighter, did ya? Your work is slowly sucking the life out of you."

I pulled out a pan and started making breakfast.

"Actually it was a bad dream. Couldn't sleep. It's probably just stress." I told him offhandedly.

I heard scrapping of the chair.

"What kind of bad dream?" He leaned against the counter, folding his arms looking far more curious than he should.

"Oh you know, the bloody kind." I joked while his narrowed eyes crinkled at the corners. "Dad! It's nothing. You know how I watch so many crime movies; they are bound to have some effect on my poor brain, don't they?"

The fear from the dream was definitely wearing off now that I was fully awake and with my father.

I fixed two plates and placed them on the table.

"Here, Eat up."

"You know I'm here for you pumpkin, whenever or whatever you want to talk about. You can always count on me." He was looking into my eyes like he knew what the dream was about.

"I know dad." I whispered lightly touching his arm.

After finishing up with the dishes, I quickly shrugged into my cardigan and buttoned it up.

"Bye dad. I will bring Chinese for dinner so don't try to burn yourself." He had terrible cooking skills so much so that he once managed to set fire to the chocolate glaze, he was making for my birthday cake. How? That I would never know.

"Ha ha funny."

"Oh and Sera! Be careful."

"Of course." I threw one last smile and closed the door behind me.

Work was busy, as always. I worked at a pathology lab as an assistant. I was the only assistant so all the minor work was dumped on me.

I was focusing a tissue slide under the microscope when I heard the door swing open.

"Yo Shorthead! There's a new dead body we want you to prepare for autopsy."

I sighed. Yes I was short, 5 feet 1 to be precise and they didn't let me forget that. Tony was the head of autopsy team at our medicolegal department. I usually kept my distance from this particular department partly because of Tony and partly because I didn't think I could handle all their gory cases and ghastly bodies.

Tony was probably on the same old quest of making work miserable for me. It didn't help that he was a huge black guy, almost double my size.

"As you cannot see over your extra large dick head, I'll kindly inform you that I'm already busy."

I reached out to get some stain for the slide but he grabbed my wrist painfully tight.

"Do it bitch or I swear you'll be left with more than just a box of ruined slides."

I tried to free myself. "That's not part of my job."

"What…afraid the body might be your dear beloved mom's?" he sneered at my face.

He didn't let go of any chance to bring up my mother. Everybody knew my mother went missing under suspicious circumstances when I was only a baby. They searched the whole town for days but no body was found. Not even a clue. It was like she vanished into thin air. My dad was questioned on several occasions as he was the last person she was seen with, fighting. The case was closed soon after claiming that she must had left willingly.

Tears began to prick my eyes and I saw a wave of satisfaction pass on Tony's face. I didn't know why he hated me so much. Or why I let him bully me like this.

The door to the back of the lab creaked open. Tony let go of me instantly and left after throwing me one last blazing look.

"Sera, you're still here? It's getting dark. You should wind up, honey."

Dr. Joanne, the senior I worked with was a kind soul. She was like my mentor, teaching me all the medical skills and encouraging me to enroll for further studies.

I was immensely glad she chose that moment to step out of her office. I had been very busy and didn't have the strength to deal with Tony today.

"Yes I was just finishing up." I gave her a tight smile.

It was close to 6 pm when I left the lab. I had never been so late before.

The streets were comfortably quiet, only the rustling of leaves in cool breeze was audible. Thick dark clouds were slowly enveloping the sky. It would rain soon.

I stopped at a Chinese place that my father loved and placed an order for two take outs.

Adjusting the cardigan, I came out and sat on a nearby rusting bench to enjoy the weather while the food was being prepared.

My phone started ringing, sounded a little too loud in the quiet inky night. I fished it out of my shoulder bag wincing slightly and swiped to answer.

"Yes dad I'm fine. Not hurt, not kidnapped, not dead."

"It's 6 Sera. You were supposed to be home before 4."

"I'm 23 dad. Besides I'm just stopping to get YOUR favourite dinner." I felt bad for not texting him but work had been crazy today. There was silence on the other side for a few moments.

"Just get home and even if you were 53, you'd still be my baby."

"Yes father." I rolled my eyes, disconnecting the call.

I stood to go get my take out when I thought I saw something in my peripheral vision. My mind immediately went to last night's dream, freezing me on the spot.

But the next moment I forced myself to whirl around. There was nothing. Just the empty road, getting wetter under the drizzle.

"Your order ma'am." I startled out a scream only to come face to face with the Chinese guy holding my order.

"Oh God." I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry wrong guess." The guy's eyes grew charcoal black where it should have been white. The last thing I remembered was his inhumane face, skin peeled off, bones visible, a long forked tongue snaking out and eyes as dark as two bottomless pits, before he chugged me across the street like a ragdoll.

I hit the front of a closed shop with a loud crunching thud and slid down in a heap. Vision darkening around the edges and a coldness seeping in me, my mind wandered back to the dream once again and I finally blacked out.

Rate & Review people! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, back with another chapter. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Lucifer. *sighs*

Chapter 2:

I woke up to the loud beeping noise of monitors hooked to me. A familiar pungent sterile smell tickled my nostrils. It took all of my strength to force my eyes open. The room was bathed in white light filtering in through a single window, making the white panels of the walls seem even brighter.

I was blinded for a moment, wincing at the sharp pain erupting somewhere inside my head.

I moaned.

"Oh thank Lord! She decided to join us." A feminine voice broke through the haze.

I peered through half open eyes. It was a chubby nurse, with stern features, fixing me up with some tubing and IV solutions.

"Wha…what happened?" My voice was hoarse from disuse and my throat felt like it had grown thorns.

Just then my father burst through the door.

"Sera! You're awake. I was so afraid. I thought…" he was leaning by my side, one hand tightly grasping mine and the other stroking my cheek. "I thought I would never see you again, pumpkin."

I had never seen him so ruffled and…unkempt. His hair was in disarray and it looked like he hadn't shaved in two days. What startled me was that there was genuine fear in his eyes.

"I am fine." I tried to smile but it turned into a moan when the pain started stabbing its way into my slowly waking mind. "How bad is it?" I ran my tongue on my cracked lips in an attempt to wet them.

"You broke 2 ribs, your left arm, cracked your skull and probably have several bruises on you. You had to go into a surgery to stop some internal bleeding." Yeah still no fan of sugar coating, I see. He whispered after a pause. "What happened, Sera?"

"Nothing dad. It was raining, I slipped." I was too quick to reply.

"You were unconscious for three days. THREE DAYS, Sera! You don't slip and have internal bleed." His voice raised an octave.

What!

I wasn't surprised that I lost 3 days of my life. I was shocked that I made it back. I thought I had died and it was all some purgatory thing unfolding itself before me.

"So I'm asking again, what happened?" He took deep breaths in an attempt to rein in his emotions.

"I was attacked right after your call."

"I know that much, but who did it? And why?" My father was all I had and it was killing me to have him so worried.

I was attacked, yes. But whatever I saw after that, was messing with my head. I saw my attacker's face turn gruesome, demonic even.

But that wasn't possible. It was probably that night's dream that triggered the hallucinations. Nothing more, nothing less. I dodged his question with one of mine.

"How did I end up here in the hospital?"

"The restaurant's worker saw you bleeding across the street and called the ambulance."

"The Chinese guy?"

"Yes, he told the police that he heard some commotion while taking out garbage, came out to check for himself and found you across the street, unconscious."

"Huh." My head was pulsing with sharp ache and all the thinking was making it worse. That was far from what happened.

"Now that you're awake, you'll have to give your statement to the police. Tell them exactly what happened, Sera."

I couldn't quite do that now, could I? I wasn't even sure myself what exactly happened to me, how was I supposed to give a statement?

Looking into the mirror, I pulled on my favourite white shrug with tiny pearly beads on it. Dad gave it to me last year as a birthday present.

It's been two weeks since my "unfortunate accident", at least that's what everyone was calling it. I was healing nicely but the cast on my left arm was still in place, the doctor had told me that it would stay on for at least another 2 weeks. The bruising on one side of my face and body was just a faint yellowish hue now.

I looked over myself, I had lost a lot of weight since the…accident. My cheek bones were sharply prominent, chocolate brown eyes sunken deep, chapped flaky lips. I looked even tinier than I already was.

Sighing I gathered my thick wavy dark hair in a high ponytail. I had opted for a plaid red and white knee length skirt today with a deep maroon blouse under the cardigan. I slipped into my red pumps and grabbed the duffel bag off the floor, heading downstairs.

Dad was waiting for me by the car.

I had told the police that I didn't remember a thing about the night of my accident which was in a way true because whatever I remembered could not have happened. It was all probably just a dream that my twisted mind had conjured up during those three days that I'd been dead…well close to dead, to the world. It was bad enough that I was being carted off to another state, I couldn't let them put me in a loony jacket after I told them precisely what I'd seen.

Dad was constantly restless and agitated, he couldn't even sit straight. So, he came up with the idea to send me to my cousin's, all the way to another state, thinking to keep me safe. From who, that I didn't know. And neither did him.

I refused at first but seeing him so worried, I decided to get along with the idea for his sake. I was thinking of staying at Chloe's for a week or two. It would be like taking a break from work and would also calm down my dad. Win win situation.

"I've informed your sister of your flight, she will be there to pick you up." He told me when I got into the car.

"Sure."

"Sera, I'm doing this to keep you safe. LA is a big city, it's easier for a small girl like you to blend in." He gave me a warm apologetic smile.

"Also easier for a small girl like me to get mugged or killed. Again." I grinned.

"Don't!" He cut me off angrily, making me jump. "Don't joke about it." It was silent in the car for a few moments. "Besides that is where your sister comes in, she'd never let anything happen to you, pumpkin."

"Yeah I've heard she is a badass detective there. I'd finally get a chance to see her in action." An unexpected spark of excitement went through me at the thought of seeing my cousin solving all the crimes.

"Yeah we'd already talked about keeping you well away from her detective stuff." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off again with a look. "And she agrees."

Chloe had always been like an ideal for me. She had been strong and stubborn even when we were kids. Though she was 8 years older than me, we were inseparable till teenage. Then life happened and we grew up.

The last I'd seen her was when her dad died. She was so composed even then, not shedding a tear among the guests but the moment we were alone, she let all her guards down, sobbing like a baby into my shoulder.

We promised to keep in touch but her job took all of her time and I didn't blame her. I guess being in her job made her feel like she was avenging her father's death. I, on the other hand, kept myself busy with studies and then afterwards, the usual lab work.

"Call me when you land, ok?" He hugged me, patting my head. If anyone else did the patting, I usually threatened to break their legs but it was different with dad, I didn't mind being his little girl, even if I was well past the adulthood.

The plane landed in LA around 4 pm. I made my way out through the security check, picked up my bags from the luggage counter and came out to look for a gorgeous blonde.

LA was a sharp contrast against my hometown, Silverton.

Everything here was so bright and loud. A man bumped into me while hurrying past me causing me to drop my shoulder bag and a sharp pain to shoot out in my injured arm. I readjusted my bag muttering.

Skirts blowing, lips chewing, keeping the bags twice my size close by and constantly fingering the pearls on my shrug, I must've been painting a very awkward picture.

"Sera!" I heard her shout before I spotted her blonde head in the crowd.

She threw herself on me, hugging the life out of me as soon as I reached her.

"Oh, I've missed you. It's so good to see you."

"Ow!" My arm was sandwiched between us making me wince.

"Oh sorry." She loosened the hug but didn't let go of me. She was as gorgeous as I'd remembered; radiant skin, strong jaw, full lips; I'm sure the peculiar green eyes behind the sunshades still sparkled like clear lake. She was half a foot taller than me, making me regret not wearing the heels.

"How are you, kitten?" I winced slightly.

"Really? I'm 23." She gave me a mischievous smile, confirming my suspicion that she did it on purpose, to rile me up.

"C'mon let's get you home. And you can tell me all about you on the way."

"You mean, how someone tried to murder me and I was in a coma for three days? Oh, it was fun, but I could have done well without the whole bone shattering experience."

Chloe looked at me with a strange expression like I've lost my mind. "It's not a joke, Sera. Your dad was going nuts when he called me. You were seriously hurt."

"I wasn't 'hurt', I was dead." I told her calmly looking straight ahead. Chloe just sighed leaving the discussion for a later more appropriate time.

The bright lights of LA were swinging past us in a blur, tall buildings clustered together. People were in a rush to reach, god knows where. I spotted a few scantily clad women lounging against the alley openings under the darkening sky.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing brought me back.

"Decker." I could hear the faint voice of whoever was on the other side, couldn't quite decipher him but it was distinctively male.

"No, I told you I took an early leave today. Personal stuff. No, no…do NOT drop by. Yeah. Tag along with Dan if you're that bored. I'm sure he'll be happy to entertain you."

That caught my attention, it wasn't Dan on the line.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to offence anyone till then." She disconnected smiling to herself.

"Look who's back in the game." I couldn't help giving her a sly look. "Boyfriend? And you let him hang out with your ex? Damn!"

She laughed lightly, taking a sharp turn.

"No, no, not in a million years. Nope. It was Lucifer."

"Err. It was what?"

"Not a what. A who, Sera. Lucifer. My partner."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Lucifer? As in the devil?"

"Don't get me started on that." She shook her head. "He is my unconventional partner."

"What…like a friend you sleep with?"

"Nooo Sera! I am not sleeping with anyone, you nosy little bitch." She laughed. "And for the record, no boyfriends…yet."

"Huh! Too bad."

I let her drive peacefully for a while. But the itch was getting worse.

"Really? Lucifer?" She laughed seeing my face twisted in a mask of confusion and disbelief.

"He calls himself Lucifer Morningstar. He is…"

"Oh hell. What a nutcase!"

"Yes well, speaking of hell, he thinks he is the lord of hell." I gave her a 'what the fuck' look which she ignored. "…anyways, he works with me on the field, sort of like a consultant. I hate to say this but he's surprisingly really good at it too, noticing all the little details that normal people don't get. He seems to enjoy…punishing bad people apparently."

"Of course he does." I get that she felt like defending her friend, partner or whatever he was, but thinking oneself lord of hell didn't seem very sane. She should take him to a shrink instead of crime field trip.

But who was I to judge? Didn't I catch a glimpse of hell itself a few days ago?

Chloe's place was nice, very nice actually. She introduced me to her daughter, Trixie who told me that my arm looked funny and that yellow blush could be the next hot trend in fashion world. You know what they say about kids being brutally honest. I didn't bother correcting her, knowing that I'd likely have to explain how the bruise got there in the first place and her mom might not approve of that.

It had been 2 days since I got here. Chloe was busy working till dinner, so I spent most of my time with Trixie, letting her give me make overs and playing monopoly. But I was getting a little tired of being in the house all day. As Trixie had school for the next 4 hours, so I decided to drop by Chloe's office today.

I donned a dark jeans with a thin striped purple and white long sleeved top and threw on a black shrug. I was a little reluctant about dropping by unannounced but the silence of the house was eating me away.

So, I threw caution to the wind and strode into Chloe's station with a confidence unmatched.

"Hi! Does Chlo…Detective Chloe work here?" I asked stopping a man midway.

"Yes, yes she does. And you are? Her sister I presume?" He looked way too happy to see me which unnerved me a little. I wasn't used to being in the spotlight, even a little ray of attention made me uncomfortable, especially from men.

"Yes, cousin actually. I am Seraphina." I extended my hand towards him.

"Seraphina, what an unusual name. It's nice to meet you." He warmly shook my outstretched hand.

"Chloe is out on a case I'm afraid. I am Daniel by the way." He must had noticed my face lightening up from recognition as he continued. "You can wait right there in our office. Or I could show you around if you like." He flashed me a grin, making me stutter, much to my annoyance.

"Err…s…sure."  
So, my cousin's ex, who I'd never personally met before today, gave me a little tour of the station, making small talk as we waited for Chloe to return.

A growing clamor from outside made our heads turn. I recognized Chloe's voice immediately.

"You should've listened to me for once." She sounded furious.

"Detective is being fired. The position- oh bloody hell- for my partner is open, so which of you lovely ladies- ow!"

I came out to see Chloe half dragging a guy, whose perfect gray Armani suit was severely wrinkled and ruined, ripped at the shoulder where what looked like blood and dirt stuck to it. But that didn't deter him from throwing wicked grins through pained expression, at the older staff women on his way.

"You are working for me Lucifer, not the other way around. Besides I told you to stay out of the way."

So that was the nutcase. This wasn't what I expected. I was expecting to find him a little more…unattractive. But dressed in a classy suit albeit ruined, standing tall with strong dark features, he was anything but unattractive. Dark hair and eyes were my thing. Not that I had much experience in that regard, I'd been too busy grinding my nose in books all my life. I shook my head to clear my unwelcome thoughts.

"What happened?" Dan was instantly by his side supporting his weight.

"He was shot. Luckily I pushed him out of the way so he's just grazed." Chloe hurriedly pulled out a seat for Lucifer to sit in, who was quickly turning a lovely shade of gray.

I couldn't help but point out the obvious when he groaned loudly and dropped down on the chair like a heavy sack of potatoes.

"Am I the only one here who thinks that bringing this guy here instead of taking him to the hospital is a tiny bit unwise?"

"Sera, wha…when did you get here?" Chloe seemed to notice me just then, surprised to see me there. Seeing the blood soaking his suit jacket, my medical skills kicked in.

"An hour ago. Hand me that scarf of yours, will ya? And can I get a bowl of clean water?" Chloe threw me a questioning glare but motioned for someone to do as I said while unwinding her scarf from around her neck.

I went up to the guy grossly examining his injuries. The only one that needed tending was his grazed shoulder.

"Fuck, this hurts. How do you humans live with these bloody fragile bodies." He was muttering constantly and looked a little out of it, so I decided to ignore his unusual remark and colorful curses.

I gingerly placed my hand against his stubble covered cheek to steady him and checked his pupils. They were dilated.

"Hey I need you to take your shirt off." I told him when a water bowl was finally arranged and I had managed to fish out an antiseptic ointment from my bag, which I always kept with me in case I injured myself.

His pitch black eyes were suddenly focused on me, no longer dilated.

"Well, hello to you too, love. I'd have to confess I never say no to sex; women, men, trans, even the wrinkly old fellas but this is where I draw the line." He gestured towards me waving his hand up and down. "Pedophilia is not my thing."

"What the…?" My jaw dropped, face burning furiously from anger and embarrassment. I did NOT look like a child.

I looked back to Chloe, raising my eyebrows.

"I may have given him some liquor on our way over. He was in pain." She told me apologetically. But I doubted his response had anything to do with him being under the influence.

"Like he is any better sober." Dan muttered under his breath, confirming my suspicion.

I turned towards the half slouched guy with the wet scarf in hand, to try again, "This peado is going to have to look at the extent of your injuries so please…"

I didn't want to repeat my request so I let it hang there unfinished.

He held my gaze. His eyes were impossibly dark and just when I was about to break the stare from the heat of its intensity, he quietly shrugged off his jacket. I dropped my gaze when he proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

Back in my town, while working in the lab, I often used to go with Dr. Joanne to her private clinic. She helped me learn some basic medical skills to ease up my future studies and taught me to overcome my introvert-ish self and be professional with the patients.

But all that training flew out of the window, the moment he slipped off his dress shirt.

I was suddenly very nervous and regretting coming down here but thankfully nobody uttered a word while the guy let me clean his wound for the next few minutes. The silk scarf was not very practical but it would have to do for now. When wound was clean of grime and thoroughly covered in antiseptic gel, I put a makeshift bandage on top securing it with some tape.

"So not a fan of hospitals?" I asked wiping my hands clean on the scarf. The front of my clothes were stained with blood.

"His ego is bigger than his brain. He thinks he doesn't need the doctors as he's invincible." Chloe answered for him, throwing daggers at him.

"Detective, if you really have to compare the sizes, I can think of a few other anatomical areas, much better suited to compare with my ego." He smirked which quickly turned into a grimace, as he shrugged his soiled shirt back on.

"Lucifer! I'd rather you watch what you say before my baby sister." Chloe whisper shouted.

"Hey! I'm not a baby." My face twisted like I had just bit down on a lemon. I was 23 for crying out loud, people!

"And I don't think that I'm invincible. I know I am."

It might've been believable if he weren't groaning and staggering while attempting to stand up. This guy needed sedatives. Strong ones. And fast.

Chloe pulled me aside then.

"You do know that your father strictly told me not to let you anywhere near my workplace?"

"Dad is overprotective of me since the beginning of the times. I stopped taking him seriously a long time ago." I huffed.

"You've changed, Sera. Do I detect a streak of rebel in there?" she gave me a little nudge grinning.

I barked out a humorless laugh.

"Ha! I don't even have that word in my dictionary. No, all I am saying is that he…it just…it gets a little suffocating at times, you know."

She was holding my shoulders, sadness glossing her eyes. "I wouldn't know."

I mentally kicked myself for unconsciously bringing up her deceased father.

"Look, I adore my father and I know he loves me a lot, in fact a little too much…"

"Well, that makes one of us. How does THAT feel?" We were too engrossed in each other that we didn't notice Lucifer walking up to us, brushing away the dirt on his ruined shirt. He was grinning down at me. I flushed knowing he'd heard part of our conversation.

"So who is this tiny DAD-LOVING creature, detective? Isn't she a little too young to be in the station unsupervised, let alone patching up bullet ridden men?"

He might be the most gorgeous guy who flared up my temper by opening his mouth, accent or no accent. Oh god! That was a waste of one hell of a body!

Chloe interpreting my glare and reddening face, quickly intercepted before I did something to further prove his point, like throw the nearest fern pot sitting on the desk, in his face.

Unsupervised? My ass!

"That's Sera, my cousin. She's come to live with me for a while."

"Oh good. Now you and Detective Douche will have less squabbling over who gets to look after your spawn. Our little savior."

"Lucifer! She is not a nanny."

"Oh no, I was merely suggesting that there will be one more person to babysit your child." Then he looked at me from head to toe, grinning widely. "Although she looks like she could use one as well, a nanny that is."

"Hey! She is…"

I was usually the living-in-the-shadows type of person, but their exchange about me, like I wasn't even in the room, was getting on my nerves.

"I am standing right here, people!"

"Oh! Are you? I almost didn't see you down there." He was still looking like he was having the time of his life, bugging me. Tony's face flashed before me, reminding me that wherever I went, I'd have at least one asshole on my back bullying me.

I didn't know what came over me but the next instant I stepped up to him, stood on my toes with head held as high as it went and snared in his face.

"You should be more thankful to someone who cleaned you up rather than mocking them."

"Oh but you LIKED cleaning me up." The wretched had the audacity to wink at me.

"Excuse me?" I flushed thinking back to his shirtless form. He had the perfect body, lean yet strong, muscles rippling under my working fingers. It was a miracle I'd managed to do my job with almost steady hands. Guess Dr. Joanne's training wasn't totally unproductive after all.

Chloe just sighed exasperated, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger.

Lucifer whirled around and walked back to pick up his suit jacket.

"Your kind loves to clean up, masses and messes alike. Too bloody pure for your own good. I can almost taste your glowing flaxen aura from here. It's nauseating, I assure you."

"What the…" I was seeing red, it wouldn't be surprising if steam just shot out of my ears. But I tried to restrain my raging emotions, clenching my fists. What was his problem? Who the hell did he think he was?

Oh right, the lord of the hell itself.

He stalked back towards me, stopping a foot away like coming any closer will cause him to throw up from my 'nauseating aura'.

"I dare you to finish that curse, love." He smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Chloe pushed in between, with hands placed on either of our chests. As if I'd want to get any closer to that crazy bastard!

"Alright that's enough. Lucifer, behave. Stop harassing my sister. Sera, go pick up Trixie. We'll have a nice family lunch in an hour, I'd already made the reservations."

I nodded slightly, the soothing thoughts of rich delicious food displacing my earlier murderous ones.

"About bloody time! I am starving. Where are we having this nice fancy nanny-welcoming lunch?" He perked up instantly clapping his hands together and looking at us eagerly.

Chloe and I shot each other a look, folded our arms and shook our heads in agreement.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter. :)

Chapter 3:

The cold shower tore through my sleepy haze, instantly freshening me up. I'd looked like a walking corpse when I first looked into the mirror earlier in the morning, and felt like it too.

That same dream had happened to crawl its way through my brain once again. It wasn't any less terrifying the second time, the tall looming buildings, the glowing red eyes, the sheer reality of the terror I'd felt; but the only difference was I had managed to wake up before having to see my sliced throat again. I didn't think I could take it again, so my brain for once, was merciful enough to jerk me awake, before it could continue weaving up the rest of the dream.

Needless to say, I couldn't fall back to sleep after that. To chase away the thoroughly horrifying after effects, I dug out my novels from one of my still packed suitcases.

Picking out one of my favourites, I started reading the first installment of the 'Angelfall' series by Susan Ee.

I loved the series; it had the perfect amount of rivalry, action, romance and the fantasy touch. The male lead was a fallen archangel who was desperate to get his forcefully ripped and stolen wings back and in a last ditch effort, had asked a mere human girl for help.

I was soon lost in a world crafted by words and phrases. Only when I noticed the barest hints of the approaching dawn through the curtained windows, did I put the book down on my nightstand, switched off the side lamp and burrowed deeper under the covers, to catch a few hours' sleep.

However, only two hours later, I was rudely woken up by my cousin, telling me that she was leaving for work and that I had to make sure that Trixie didn't miss her school bus.

So here I was, relying on a bone freezing shower to shake me awake but I knew it wouldn't be enough, I needed a really, really strong cup of coffee to get me through the day, otherwise I might fall down the stairs, snoring.

I quickly dried off and dressed up in a black stretchy capri tights and an oversized soft and comfy pastel blue blazer.

I stepped into the hallway with the intent to go wake up Trixie for school, stopping short as I heard a soft humming.

Dread clouded my senses and I took deep gulping breaths to steady my galloping heart.

Instinctively I moved over to Trixie's door and peeked inside to make sure she was safely in bed.

Then I tiptoed to the front door and as silently as I could manage, slipped out an umbrella from behind the coat rack. It screamed 'cute' rather than 'get the hell outta my house, asshole' with its multi coloured polka dots all over a black base and by the looks of its size, might belong to Trixie, but at least it had a metal stem, which I imagined could do a lot of damage if wielded properly.

I cautiously followed the humming, gripping the cold metal of my pretty weapon tightly.

A thousand different scenarios ran through my mind, each ending up with me being murdered or Trixie being kidnapped.

I could hear my heart hammering against my chest.

I rounded the corner facing the kitchen and came to a sight that I neither would have imagined in a million years, nor was it anything close to terrifying or murderous.

Lucifer, with all his 6 foot and 3, in a deep purple dress shirt and light gray suit, stood over the stove, casually flipping the omelets. Our already small kitchen looked even tinier in his impressive presence.

I took in the scene, silently sending a relieved thank you above and forcing my heart to slow down when his dark gaze landed on me, sharp, clear and searing.

"Ah! It's you, Short stack. I thought I heard someone, you certainly are awfully loud for someone so…small."

His attention snapped down to the umbrella which I was discreetly trying to lower and place behind the counter.

"I see you've come prepared; armed with a weapon as lethal as yourself, I'm chilled to the bones."

He commented in a bored tone. Then to my greatest shock mumbled to himself, "No wonder you were attacked."

"Wait…how do you know? Did Chloe tell you?" I was hurt. How could she go around telling everyone how pathetically incapable I was.

"Noooo…Chloe didn't TELL me, she doesn't just tell me. I coaxed it out of her, of course."

He looked smug and way too pleased with himself, his pearly teeth on full display.

"It's a gift really. Being able to use this face to get almost anything. Although I wouldn't mind having to use some other things as well."

He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Oh my God. Insert 'eye roll' please.

I scoffed.

He carefully slipped the fluffy omelet onto a plate while glancing over at Chloe's closed bedroom door.

"Speaking of, why isn't she up yet? She is going to be late if she doesn't cut her beauty sleep short, not that she needs it to look beautiful." He said the last part to himself but I heard it.

I cleared my throat, wringing my hands in front of me.

"Ahem…she already left a while ago." I didn't think, telling him that she'd left with Pierce, would be appreciated, so I kept it to myself.

"What? When…?"

He looked taken aback and something else ghosted over his features but I couldn't quite discern it. Before I could indulge myself deeper in cracking his expression, he schooled his features and put back on a blank mask that I assumed was a classic Lucifer.

"Nevermind, I should go then." He washed his hands in the sink then towel dried them.

"Wait…weren't you gonna have your breakfast?"

"I made that for detective and her child. You can have it if you want."

He sounded put off and distant.

He made his way to the front door. I followed, planning to see him out but he abruptly whirled around almost making me collide with his solid form.

I quickly recovered and stood my ground, turning a shade of pink.

"A word of advice, munchkin; next time stay hidden instead of barging into the intruder with that pathetic stance of yours and that meager polka dotted gamp."

With that he slammed the door shut with enough resonant thud to wake up the dead, leaving me standing there in the middle of the hall, dumbfounded.

"Err…thank you?!"

I sighed walking back to the counter and eyed the omelet hungrily. Pulling out a fork I cut a small piece of it. The moment I put it in my mouth all my taste buds zinged alive, savouring the lightness and enriched taste of the simply made egg.

"Ooh." I moaned. That devil could cook.

I was adjusting the car seat according to my comfort, puffing away a stray strand of hair that kept tickling over my nose, when Trixie wrenched open the passenger seat door and hurled her school bag over to the backseat climbing inside. Plugging in the seat belt, she sat straight folding her arms and facing the windshield with a grumpy face .

"You okay there, Trix?" I asked, hiding my amusement.

"No. I have decided to…boycott Lucifer." I wondered if she even knew what that word meant.

"I am not going to accept the stuff he brings for me…even the chocolate cake that he gets me before dinner." She whispered leaning towards me as if that cake was her biggest secret.

"Aah I see. And may I ask why that is?" I too, dropped my voice in a dramatic whisper.

"He was supposed to drop me off today. It's Friday. Fridays are Lucifer and Trixie's bonding days."

Bonding with Lucifer? That's a shocker.

"Well, this time it could be Sera and Trixie's bonding day." I stated raising an eyebrow at her over my mirrored sunshades. "Besides how can you even like that guy?"

I backed out of the driveway, lurching once and pulled on to the main street. I couldn't see the glare directed towards me but I did sense the protectiveness in her voice.

"He is nice to me. He once scared off a fat older girl that'd been bullying me for ages, after that nobody made fun of me and everyone wanted to be my friend." She finished off with a huge grin, bubbling with joy.

I remembered how my dad used to drop me off to school when I was her age. We would sing duets all along the way.

"Yeah, my dad once did that for me. But instead of a big fat bully, it was my crush in fourth grade, that he scared off. I didn't speak to my dad for 3 days after that."

A giggle escaped her, her tiny hand flying to cover her mouth. I smiled.

"Well you could always get help from your mom, I know I would have." She was counselling me as if I was the one who were 7.

"Only if I had one." It took a moment to sink in and her face fell, she was a smart kid.

"Sorry. What happened?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "She died when I was a baby."

The lie now came off as easily as my own name. It might be because a part of me had started believing in it too. It was easier this way, without having to explain the truth.

My mother that I'd never met, left me and my dad, never to return.

I wanted to feel something towards her, anger perhaps that she so selfishly left us without looking back even once, pain that we meant so little to her that she didn't even bother to ever check up on us again.

But I came up blank, every single time. No tears, no longing, nada.

So when people asked me about my mother, instead of having to explain the real stuff, I lied. It was easier to deal with just their pity rather than the package deal that comes with speaking the truth- their pity, curiosity and their urge to probe further.

Anyways, I couldn't wrap my mind around how the most self-centered and socially inept manwhore had managed to befriend this little adorable bundle of giggles and rainbows.

My own curiosity was churning inside me and I couldn't help but pry.

"Sooo…bonding time with Lucifer huh? What exactly do you guys do?"

When I didn't get an answer, I glanced sideways. She was looking at me with eyes narrowed and arms folded on her chest. I chuckled.

"Fine, fine. Not gonna give him away. I get it, you're his loyal sidekick."

Dammit, now I had to bribe her to keep her mouth shut.

"How about some ice cream on our way over to your birdcage?"

To which she beamed up at me.

I waved Trixie off after getting her a cup of her favourite chocolate ice cream.

Leaning against the car I dialed my father's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey cupcake! Missing me already?" His cheerful voice brought a smile to my lips.

"No, why would I miss you, old man? I am partying hard here…All. Night. Long. No time to miss daddies."

"That bored, huh?" I deflated as soon as he called my bluff. He knew me too well.

"There's nothing to do here, dad." I whined.

"Chloe and Trixie are so sweet but I miss you. I miss my work. I thought I would never say this but I miss Mrs. Rousseau's ugly dog. I want to come home, dad."

"No." The urgency of his refusal startled me. "Not yet Sera. I have been working on something. And I don't want to get distracted by having to look out for you."

Worry crept in.

"Dad, is everything alright?"

"Of course. Everything's fine. I am just busy. And I want you to trust me on this, Pumpkin."

He wasn't the only one who knew me well. All we had were each other, after all. I knew something was off but I kept queit.

"I trust you." I softly spoke into the phone, to appease him.

"I gotta go but I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Take care."

"Yeah, you too. And dad, I love you."

I wanted him to know that I was here for him, he just had to trust me too, for once.

"I know, pumpkin, I know."

With that, he disconnected the call.

I was juggling the phone in hand still lost in thought when a sudden feeling of being watched prickled my back.

My skin broke out into goosebumps and all my senses sharpened.

I ran my gaze around, eyes hidden under the shades, searching for someone looking oddly out of place or suspicious, but everyone around me was oblivious, engrossed in their own private little worlds.

Chalking up my feeling to the lack of sleep last night, I dismissed it and got back into the car.

The blaring fast music was setting the mood of the club, along with the dim lighting. The booster sound systems artistically fixed to various corners, were making the hearts thump with each beat.

Everywhere, everyone was either drunk or halfway there.

I was never really a party person, but tonight I was so immensely glad that Chloe decided to hit the club, that in a hurry to get out of the house, I had accidentally worn mismatched pumps, and it wasn't until 2 minutes into the drive that I'd realized my mistake, had to go back and change.

The moment we stepped into L.A's one of the most renowned club, the outrageous crowed set my nerves on edge.

We were both in casual jeans, except that Chloe looked far more sexier in her slim fit silk silver dress shirt than I, wearing a black loose crochet top over a teal tank, one shoulder hanging down to just above my right elbow.

I was grateful that I decided to wear flats tonight, as pushing through a sea of hormonal humans to reach the bar, felt a lot easier.

"Consultant detective by day, reckless club owner by night. Where did you pick up this dude anyway?" I asked pushing myself up onto a high bar stool.

"He just weaseled his way in." She shrugged motioning for the bartender for our drinks, keeping mine on a lighter side. I was never really into drinking but did occasionally sip red wine with company.

While Chloe scrolled through her phone, I looked around LUX. It was a Friday night, which meant the club was jam packed. Every corner seemed to offer up a nice cozy place for horny adults to suck faces, and more perhaps.

"Oh how freakin' adorable is Matt's daughter." I heard Chloe coo.

"Who?" I wasn't paying attention, still focused on smoothing down my nerves.

"Matt. Your high school crush, remember? He recently had a daughter."

I slammed down my flute on the marble. "He had what?"

I snatched the phone right out of her hand and scrolled through the rest of the photos.

"That bastard. He married Emily? Our class rep Emily? He turned me down saying that he didn't want to take 'advantage' of me as I was too young for him."

It was a long time ago but that still hurt. Not the blowing off, but the betrayal part. Yes I was 3 years younger than him, but so was Emily.

Chloe covered my trembling hand with her, effectively stopping them.

"Hey, let it go. It was years ago. It doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, you're right. Doesn't matter now." I breathed out, motioning for another drink.

An hour later, I was a little over tipsy. I should've stopped it right there, I knew I couldn't handle my liquor but the temptation to just let it all go was strong.

I let the bartender pour me another drink, absently tracing patterns on the condensation of the glass. Chloe had gone up to the Lucifer's penthouse to discuss another one of their cases. So, that left me alone, with a drink in hand, thinking about getting myself a tattoo, while people kept bumping into me trying to get to the bar.

"A beautiful woman drinking alone. You're like a flame to the moth."

I was too busy mentally playing darts on Matt's face to notice someone occupying the stool next to me. But a pick up line like that was likely to clear some of the wooziness from my brain.

It made me respond in the same cliché tone.

"The trick worked I see." I gave him my full smile, placing my chin into the palm, arm braced against the marbled top.

Alcohol was making me bold, letting me say and do the things I never would've done otherwise.

A rich musky scent wafted towards me, I inhaled deeply closing my eyes, letting it reach my brain and rouse some other deeply buried senses as well.

"Let me buy you a drink."

I wanted to tell him that I'd been having free drinks for the last hour but something told me that that would ruin the moment. So I just smiled hoping it came out sexy rather than creepy.

I took the time to study the guy. He had dirty blond, chin length hair and glossy forest green eyes, strong jaw and one sided dimple, the kind of face you only saw on fashion magazine covers. He looked tall and well built, under the navy blue long sleeved T shirt that he wore, it stretched against his chest leaving little to imagination.

I cleared my throat breaking my ogling and sat up straighter.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked smirking at my tactics, clearly knowing that I was checking him out.

"I didn't."

I whirled around on my stool, facing the dance floor, subtly running my gaze around looking for Chloe, sipping my new overly sweet drink.

A few minutes later, my head was buzzing pleasantly. I jumped off the stool and the floor seemed to tilt towards me. I was drunker than I thought.

A pair of strong arms circled around my waist, steadying me, while I tried not to lean into them.

How bad would it be if I wrap my arms around his neck? It's only fair.

"Woah, easy. Going somewhere? You need to sober up first." Oh, and he was so sweet.

"I'm just heading to the restroom to freshen up." He let go of me reluctantly.

Everything was so blurred, making my head swirl, the blinking club lights alone were enough to make the situation unbearable.

I remembered why I hated drinking so much!

I stumbled into the restroom which was thankfully empty and blissfully quiet. Splashing some cool water on my face, let me get a hold of my bearings somewhat. I fixed my hair and pulled out a water bottle from my shoulder bag. Taking a few healthy gulps, I screwed it close and tossed back inside.

I did NOT expect to see him whose name I purposely didn't ask, casually leaning against the wall right outside the restroom. That was a little creepy I had to admit but I was still not sober enough to not be affected by his gorgeous face.

He pushed off the wall, seeing me come out.

"I thought I'd keep an eye. I could tell you are not a frequent drinker." Don't smile. Don't smile. That dimple would be the last straw.

Then he smiled. Dammit!

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk."

"May I was."

He took liberty to pull me closer, leaning down a little, his blond strands falling over his eyes. I had the sudden urge to reach up and swipe them away.

What the hell? This is so unlike you, Sera.

Before I could have second guesses, he reached down and covered my mouth with his.

I told myself that I wanted this. Why else would I let him lead me this far.

But I gripped his shoulders a little too tightly digging my fingers into him, when he lifted me up and swirled back to set me against the same wall he was leaning into a while ago, making me lightheaded.

A gasp escaped me.

He took advantage, instantly pushing his tongue into my mouth. My foggy mind registered his perseverance.

I dropped my palms to his chest giving a hesitant push.

"Stop." I twisted away from his mouth and whispered.

He probably took it as a challenge because the next thing I knew was my wrists were pinned above my head against the rough textured wall with one of his hand.

My blood froze, unease pooled in my stomach like a heavy weight and I felt my limbs going numb from the unexpectedly alarming turn of events.

His mouth slammed back on me, this time so forcefully that I tasted copper on my tongue.

I was officially freaked out.

I jerked my leg to ram it in his crotch as I'd seen in countless movies, but my drunken mind miscalculated the aim.

He broke the kiss to flash his disgustingly satisfied smile at me.

"Let go of me, you pervert."

Alcohol, fear and anger clouding my judgement.

I should've taken the opportunity to scream for help, even though the music was too loud for anyone to hear and he had me cornered into a deserted narrow hall, that I only now seemed to notice.

I tried to free my arms but only succeeded in rubbing them raw as he had them firmly pinned with his meaty grip.

I felt his free palm slip inside my tank top and drag it up as he slowly crept his hand up to brush the underside of my breast, all the while forcing his vile tongue in my mouth.

How did I get tangled up in such a mess? I felt nauseous.

Though before he could explore any further, a loud deliberate clearing of throat made him pause and look for the source with a rumbling growl.

There he stood, almost blocking all the light into the hall, in a dark looming silhouette.

I had never been so relieved to see anyone, let alone him.

"Mr. Morningstar." Pervert had the nerve to stand there calmly, not even bothering to remove his offensive hands.

I, on the other hand, was frozen on the spot, eyes cast down and fixed on my assailant's scuffed up boots.

Lucifer's silence was unnerving.

He could very well bro fist this guy, throw a crude encouraging comment and be on his way, for all I knew.

"Get your slimy, repugnant hands away from her, before I tear them off and stuff them down your throat. And get the fuck out of my club. Now."

The too calmly spoken words were eerily chilling.

The Perv pulled away from me, trying to scurry past Lucifer, making sure to keep enough distance from him, not that it would help.

I believed Lucifer would have delectably ripped this guy into shreds, by the looks of his crazed eyes but something held him back.

Instead he punched the guy square in his face, pulled him close bunching the T-shirt in his fist, and snarled.

"If you ever set foot in the ten block radius, I will kill you and gladly suffer my father's wrath, knobhead."

He scrambled out of sight without looking back.

I stood plastered to the wall, seeming to hold my breath.

Before he could say anything, blame me or worse go tell Chloe what he'd encountered, I turned all my panic, shame and adrenaline into fury and unleashed it onto my saviour.

"You arrogant asshole, why did you do that?"

He looked at me bewildered. His dark eyes, that looked almost pitch black seemed to have a simmering fire.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That was a guy that I really liked and you scared him away." I poked a finger at his chest, venting out my emotions.

"To me it looked like a guy that was two seconds away from molesting you or are you too fucking naïve to know that." He combed his fingers in his hair, rubbing his face in both palms.

"Oh far from naïve, Mr. Morningstar. I like it rough. We were just spicing it up. And you ruined it."

I couldn't let him think of me as weak, whatever happened or was about to happen, needed to be swept under the rug. Forever.

Without warning, Lucifer grabbed my upper arm tightly and began dragging me out of the darkened hall.

"You are like detective's little sister and for that reason alone, I have to treat you as such. I don't give a bloody fuck how you like your sex life, spiced up or warm dripping caramel, under detective's roof, but as long as you're here, you'd have to play nice."

Wait? This was what it's about?

"You…you intruded because Chloe asked you to babysit me?" No, please say no. please don't…

"I…no. I don't babysit." He spit out the word like it was poison. "I am the devil, shouldn't you know that by now? I just promised to keep an eye on you. So pardon me for crashing your masochistic party but I couldn't let you get screwed under my watch."

I was seeing red, I raised myself to full height and even then I was barely reaching his chest, my hands were slightly shaking and my face was aflame that had nothing to do with the club's stuffy air or his close proximity.

I rose on my tip toes, head thrown slightly back to look directly into his charcoal eyes.

"Go. To. Hell. Lucifer."

He barked out a laugh.

"You forget sweetheart, that's where I come from and have no plans of going back."

He poured himself a drink, raised his glass to me and took a hearty sip,

"But I can arrange a nice little torture cell there, especially for you, I can throw in a few worthless sick fucktards like your pretty boy too. You only have to ask, love. Anything for Chloe's little sister."

Now he was just trying to spite me.

"No need, Romeo."

And with that I pushed past him, making sure to hit him hard enough to slosh his drink.

I bolted out of the club breathing heavily. My flats slapped against the cemented floor of the parking lot, echoing loudly. The silence outside felt nice and comforting as compared to the thumping noise of the club inside.

In my haste to leave the club, I didn't inform Chloe. Looking for her meant spending more time with Lucifer nearby and I was in no condition to stand him, or anyone else for that matter.

The dim lighting of the lot and the cold deserted surroundings went unnoticed by me, probably because my mind was still flashing the earlier scenes over and over again.

How I could've avoided all that. What would've happened if Lucifer hadn't shown up? Why was I such a bitch to Lucifer?

Distantly, the raucous sounds occasionally spilled out whenever someone opened the club's doors.

I zipped open my bag to look for the car keys, while making my way to the general direction of our car.

Chloe would have to hitch a ride with someone.

Come on, why was this thing such an endless vault. I thought peering into the bag, frustration seeping in, when I couldn't feel the cool sharpness of the keys.

My thoughts were cut short abruptly, when I felt myself flung through the air and landing against cold metal with a painful thud.

It took me a moment to overcome my lightheadedness and unfocused gaze.

The pervert was standing 6 feet away from me, his half form blending into the shadows.

I thought Lucifer had scared him off for good.

He couldn't be back.

But something had changed.

The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees and a shiver racked my body violently.

I couldn't see his eyes but I knew they were drilling into me, promising darkness and pain.

My frantic gaze landed to his right, where my bag laid open, my stuff strewn about the ground.

A glint caught my eye. It was the sleek, sharp stylus of my phone that I rarely used and it mostly lay forgotten in the bag.

Not wanting to give myself away, I fixed my gaze back at him.

"I…I am not alone. My co…cousin is right behind me. You better leave before she sees you."

I tried to scare him again. But even I could sense how remarkably stupid I sounded.

"sh…she's a cop."

He stepped out of the shadows into the light, his face seemed disturbingly devoid of emotion.

But there was something in his eyes, something infinitely dark, a dripping malice, that fisted my heart in a closing grip and clogged my throat.

He slipped his tongue leisurely over his upper teeth, passing me a crooked smile, reminding me of his previous ministrations.

I couldn't look away.

He hadn't said a single word to me, just stayed there and stared.

I weighed my options; running with heels and short legs was plain stupidity, screaming for help had a good chance of getting me killed in a blink.

The only option I had, was to fight.

But before I could hold my bearings, his lips curled back and he lunged for me.

I tried to side step him but he was too precise. Once again I was struck back into the car, my head bashing against the window.

His fingers curled around my throat, digging into my flesh painfully.

The effect of alcohol still hadn't dulled but my fighter instincts were stronger than I anticipated.

I pushed my knee up with all the force I could muster and this time, I did not miss.

He groaned and his grip loosened a bit, opening up a chance for me.

Using my short height to my advantage, I easily ducked sideways while he was nursing his groin.

Oh I got him good.

I resisted the urge to show him the finger. No time for that.

I made a run for my bag but I hadn't prepared for him to recover so quickly.

I fell forward on my stomach with an 'oof' when he tackled me from behind.

I stretched an arm before he could pin me again and snatched up the stylus.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He roughly flipped me on my back, his overbearing weight making it harder for me to draw in breaths.

His one hand shot to my neck with a crushing force, instantly cutting off the blood supply.

My vision started to blur.

Darkness stained my surroundings.

And then my nightmares became real.

My killer's face started to change right before my failing sight, it started to twist and fade away.

I could hear the sizzling of his flesh, along with a pungent smell, a mix between raw eggs and burnt fat.

His hair fell off, eyes sinking down into his skull until there were just two pitch black smoky holes.

And when he grinned down at me again, there were just the teeth soaked in crimson blood, lips torn off.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through me.

I thrashed viciously to get away, my heart almost stopping right then and there.

What was it?

As if the fate wasn't cruel enough, it…the thing leaned over me, slowly, taking pleasure in seeing me struggle fruitlessly.

Its face, if I should even call it that, came mere inches to mine and then I heard it screech something in my ear, in the most bone chilling voice, I was sure nobody had ever imagined.

The words were twisted and incomprehensible, dripping in a putrid air that fanned my face, making me gag.

I was losing it but I didn't want to go down without a fight, so in a last ditch effort to sway it, I plunged the stylus, clutched in my free hand, into one of that thing's eyeless pits, with all the strength I had left.

To my surprise, it reeled back with an ear splitting scream, the pressure was lifted off of me and the atmosphere instantly shifted around me, from closed and decaying to fresh, cool and…alive.

Distantly I heard some shouting, but I was too busy trying to suck fresh air into my starving lungs, coughing violently.

"Sera. Oh my God. Are you hurt?"

Chloe was there. I felt relief wash over me.

Several pairs of steps sounded around me.

Chloe pulled me up, rubbing my back. I leaned against her shoulder, my energy drained.

"No pulse, Chloe." It was Dan.

No pulse? Did I manage to kill it? How could Dan not be freaking out by its hideousness?

I heard my cousin mutter a curse under her breath.

"Lucifer, call Marcus."

No no, he was here too?

An hour later, the parking lot of LUX had been effectively turned into a crime scene, alarms blaring in the background.

Dan and Pierce were in a heated discussion beside the…body. A short bouncy dark haired girl, about my size, was buzzing around it, doing some forensic work, I assumed.

"Here, drink this." Chloe had not left my side since the incident.

I was perched on a police car hood, wrapped up in a blue blanket well away from the site, but my eyes still fixed unblinking on the body.

Earlier as I'd regained some senses, I was shocked to find that my attacker was once again the pretty perverted guy from the club. Well…a very dead pretty perverted guy.

Chloe had dragged me away, fussing over me as if I were about to break down. But even seeing the guy lying there, unmoving, one eye popped out in a pool of crusted blood- my impressive handiwork- I still couldn't bring myself to feel any remorse or discomposure, that I had killed someone.

Because deep down I knew it wasn't someone, it was some…thing.

It wasn't natural.

"Earth to Sera." I blinked to focus on Chloe's worried smile.

"I brought you hot cocoa, just like old times."

I returned her smile, taking the steaming mug from her hand.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

Fine. More than fine actually.

"Just a little shook up."

"Well detective, you should've warned me about your spectacularly clumsy forensic 'expert'. She just ruined my new leather shoes, splattering the dead scum's blood all over it. Look…"

I dropped my head to sip from the mug, letting my hair fall over and cover my face.

I didn't know why I was avoiding him, but I was a little jittery around him; probably because I was still embarrassed about what happened in LUX or of the fact that he'd managed to catch me in a vulnerable position twice.

Chloe pulled him away, lowering her voice.

"Lucifer will you stop whining about yourself for two seconds and help with the case?"

"Why I already did detective, who do you think I am? A useless tag along like Detective Douche?"

"Oh for fuc…"

"Ah, ah! Which reminds me, Lieutenant was asking for you. Go be productive for the day."

Chloe huffed and turned towards me. "I'd be back in a sec, okay? Stay put."

I nodded.

I expected Lucifer to follow Chloe but apparently it was too much to ask.

"You're welcome, teensy."

"I'd rather not."

I continued blowing off steam from the mug.

"That's no way to talk to someone who'd just saved you from being a suspect in a murder case."

"Wha…?"

He looked way too smug.

I slid down the hood, shrugging of the blanket.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the dickface had every intention to thoroughly screw you even after dying. To them, it looks like a murder rather than self-defense. There are no signs of struggle on you, you don't have any marks to show, no ripped clothes, no scratch."

My hand instantly flew to my neck where a good sized purple bruise should have been forming by now, but there was no tenderness, just smooth pale healthy skin.

"But…I don't…I didn't…" Oh my God. This was not happening.

My future self, getting my ass handed to me, flashed before my eyes.

"I didn't. It was self-defense. You saw what it…he did inside."

"Yeah, I was the only one who saw. So, I gave my statement regarding his repulsive act, as a sole witness. Now you're in the clear."

He told everyone that I was close to being raped in the club?

No! No. No. No…

My head spun.

"Oh God. How the hell am I going to face everyone now? And I told you I had that under control."

I felt like crawling into a hole.

"Well, I do believe, it's better than ending up in jail for the rest of your life or worse, getting raped and killed in the parking lot of my club." His voice rose.

He was right. Of course he was right. But now they would ask me all kinds of questions. I guess I'd have to answer, as close to the truth as possible, leaving out my attacker's unexpected gruesome transformation by the end, of course.

It wasn't until well into my sleepless tossing and turning in bed later that night, that I realized I hadn't thanked Lucifer, for saving me. Twice.

Next morning was Saturday, so Chloe and Trixie were sleeping in.

I got up around 9, showered, changed and then made myself an unusually strong coffee and sat in front of a work desktop in Chloe's small home office.

I took liberty to use the internet and began typing in the search engine.

Monsters.

Ifreet.

Evil spirits.

Demons.

I went through pages after pages of pure stinking crap.

There was nothing concrete I could find as close to what I saw.

I'd had enough when I stumbled on a blog, highlighting; "11 ways to tell if your deliciously handsome lover is actually a demon."

What. The. Floof.

I was about to kick it shut when the blinking curser caught my interest again. I typed again.

LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR.

The first website that appeared was of LUX, his club. It had a very professional thorough introduction, but this was not what I was looking for.

The second website looked like a fan based forum, with thousands of his photos in club and at work, and a series of comments detailing on some of his fans' very R-rated fantasies.

Hmm…his ego would burst if he were to come across this forum ever. Then, I hit backspace several times.

LUCIFER.

I hit enter.

"…translated by the Latin word lucifer, meaning "the morning star, the planet Venus, or as an adverb 'light bringer'…"

"How you have fallen from heaven, morning star, son of the dawn! ..."

"An angel of God who was in authority in the presence of God, who rebelled against the Only Begotten Son whom the Father loved and who was in the bosom of the Father, was thrust down from the presence of God, and was called Perdition, for the heavens wept over him- he was Lucifer, a son of morning. And he is fallen, …"

"Archangel Lucifer (whose name means 'light bearer') is a controversial angel who some believe is the most evil being in the universe- Satan (the devil)- some believe is a metaphor for evil and deceit and others believe is simply an angelic being characterized by pride and power…"

I went through a number of sites, blogs and articles, nothing sticking out oddly.

I clicked on the images; variations of the devil, a burnt red, grotesque being, supporting horns and a pitchfork in some images and red or black wings in others, appeared.

I got nothing, not even anything remotely linking to Lucifer.

Why would I? This was absurd.

Frustrated, I switched off the desktop, but not before erasing everything from the search history.

I was admiring myself in the mirror one last time. We were attending a birthday party tonight, a very classy one I had been told.

It was Mayor's only daughter, she was turning 16 and to flaunt her beauty and his own status, he had invited all of the town to a grand cake cutting ceremony which was to be held in a ball room of some sort. I was just thankful it wasn't a masquerade.

I didn't have anything formal to wear but I did have a very chic gray strappy dress that I chose for tonight. It was two toned, gray and orange, with flared skirts that reached past my knees in soft folds, the bodice was plain, cinched at the waist by a wide silk dark maroon belt and held up by thin spaghetti straps.

I was able to tame the hair frizz with some magic serum I borrowed from Chloe and let my hair down in natural loose curls. I applied a light raspberry shade to the lips and a thin coat of mascara to add some volume to the lashes. Lastly I slipped into a pair of 4 inches wedge heels which were a mixture of gray denim and thick maroon lace.

I looked pretty. I was feeling pretty.

Smiling to myself I snatched a red cardigan off of the hanger and dashed out to meet Chloe all the while pulling it on.

The dress was pretty but it showed a lot more skin without the cardigan, than I was comfortable with.

I met with Chloe at the door. She was looking breathtakingly stunning in a black cocktail dress, her smoky eyes going perfectly with the bold red glossed lipstick.

I whistled. "You look gorgeous, girl."

"Thanks. And I have always been a fan of your style, looking chic as always." I twirled for her, batting my lashes, making us both laugh, reminding us of old times.

"Ready?"

I nodded and followed her to the car.

Half an hour later, we were at the mayor's grand mansion. It stood tall and proud in the middle of a small clearing.

Showing the invite card, we made our entrance, Chloe with a confident purposeful stride and me in awe and fascination. It wasn't my fault that I hadn't been to any rich people's party before.

"There you are, detective. Late as always."

Of course Lucifer was here. He'd probably be the one to whisper this wicked plan of throwing a ridiculously expensive ball party into the old man's waxed ear.

"You look…beautiful." His gaze was fixed on my cousin, dark eyes lit with approval.

Chloe blushed and said a polite thank you.

I shifted my weight, uncomfortably lacing my fingers and popping joints.

He still hadn't noticed me, not that I was hoping…for him to notice me, that is. I knew Chloe was a stunner and a badass work partner.

I was sure I would have gone unnoticed if it weren't for someone calling out my name.

"Hey sera! Long time no see. You haven't dropped by our humble abode since the last time."

It was Dan, smiling his usual warm smile that put you at ease without even trying, and I felt like returning it with one of my own.

"Well, I didn't want to crash at a bad time." I shyly spoke out the truth.

Thankfully no one brought up the last week's incident again.

"Eh! Non sense. I had a wonderful time showing you around. Besides you might get to play doctor with me this time around, I'm very submissive I'd been told. " He winked at me with a huge grin.

Chloe yelled at him. "Daniel!"

My face heated, I took cover behind my thick hair, nervously chewing my lips.

Lucifer looked muddled between the two of us, then his eyes finally lit up with recognition.

Oh I wondered if I could bash his head in the nearest wall.

His eyes did a full sweep of me from head to toe and back again with something akin to wonder.

"Smurfette? Oh look at you. So the little red riding hood decided to turn into a foxie. Not bad, not bad at all."

His grin stretched wide.

"Lucifer stop insulting my cousin."

I cleared my throat, clearly uncomfortable being the focus of attention.

Thankfully our host bumped into us, my spotlight was stolen for which I was grateful, introductions were made and we were asked to join everyone in the ball room.

It was grand and artfully decorated, two massive staircases curved down to the either side of the room, in the middle of which was a dance platform, one side of the room was loyally dedicated to the rows and rows of rich tantalizing food and delicacies.

My stomach gave its approval as a loud rumble, but thankfully it was masked by the elegant music playing in the background.

Each and every guest was dressed in an immaculate suit, carrying themselves in a perfectly poised manner, women seemed to glide through the room, with their long flowy skirts and impossibly high heels.

Chloe and Lucifer were sucked into a small group from their work.

Seriously they needed to get a life and this was coming from me, the good ol' loner.

Happy at being ignored again, I slipped past them, my eyes fixated on a chocolate dessert with a purposeful gleam, like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

I got my hands on a deliciously dripping piece, practically drooling all over.

I was about to take a bite when out of my peripheral vision, a small dagger was slammed on the table on its side. The surprised jolt sent my little piece of sunshine right out of my hand and directly onto the marbled floors, its fudge splattered around.

I looked at it forlornly, before raising my eyes.

A woman with slightly olive skin and thick dark curly hair was leaning her hip against the table, arms folded, in the most out of place dressing, even more so than me. She was dressed in black tight leather pants, a black net blouse and a tight zipped up dark leather jacket with all the confidence in the world. 6 inches blood red laced up boots and a chocker completed her look.

"You smell so pure…so heavenly."

The comment was so out of blue that it made my already hanging jaw, snap shut. She looked lost in thought yet her gaze seemed to read me with a grazing curiosity. I subtly looked behind me to see if there's someone there she might be talking to.

"Errr…thanks?" To say that I was uncomfortable was an understatement. So I did what I usually did in such situations, I rambled on.

"Umm…yeah I have been using this awesome perfume since high school, it's subtle yet tangy but I gotta be honest, never got such an…intimate compliment before."

"No, no. You LITERALLY smell divine. The scent is all over you like you've just rolled out of the seventh sky."

She leaned in to sniff me shamelessly and wrinkled her nose in disgust, making a sound in her throat that sounded a lot like a low escaped growl.

"Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed at me dangerously and she fisted the knife, her knuckles turning white, making me take a step back unconsciously.

"Maze! Stop harassing the hobbit."

Lucifer! Of course he knew this weird, exotic beauty.

She was ringing all my warning bells and I did not want to stay in her presence a second longer.

"Lucifer, do you smell her?" I was getting exceedingly self conscious turning a very unusual shade of red. I resisted the urge to smell my armpits.

"What? Her sickeningly sweet perfume that renders my brain cells rotting every time I walk into her 10 mile radius? Yes. It's lovely."

He plucked a cherry out of a fruit bowl and popped it in his mouth, looking at me with a blank expression.

"I don't think I like you two." I spoke up for the first time.

Maze looked between Lucifer and me, instantly perked up and offered me her hand with a huge grin.

"Likewise. I'm Mazikeen, the demon, Lucifer's bodyguard and Hell's finest torturer."

Demon?

I knew it was some sick role playing but she instantly reminded me of my dream and the LUX incident three days ago.

A wave of fear rolled over me, twisting my gut. My face must have given away my inner turmoil because Mazikee dropped her hand and leaned into Lucifer whispering, "You don't think she believes us, do you?"

To which he only rolled his eyes.

Lucifer's gaze was then caught on something, or rather someone behind me, draining all of his amusement in a blink. I twisted to follow his gaze, Chloe was happily swirling around the dance floor in Lt. Pierce's arms.

She had told me that she'd had no intention of dating anyone anytime soon but the sheer zapping energy between the two said otherwise.

"Excuse me." He made a bee line for the dancefloor, his eyes darkening.

Maze sighed rather dramatically. "What a wussy!"

It was nearly an hour later that I found myself exceedingly bored with the frail stunted Mayor's speech. I couldn't see Chloe or Lucifer, I had the sneaking suspicion that they might be tearing each other's ears, arguing somewhere. Chloe had denied having feelings for Lucifer but as for him, I could see a storm brewing in his eyes whenever they landed on my cousin.

I had never been in love, neither had the privilege of seeing my parents crazy-in-love, so I wasn't sure. But whatever it was that Lucifer felt for my cousin, had to be genuine.

My bladder had been protesting for an hour now, so quickly asking for the nearest restroom directions, I made my way through the crowd, careful not to slip on the shiny floors in my wedges.

I ventured into a secluded hallway and mentally calculating the doors to my right, I arrived at the fourth one as told by a too-eager-to-help old lady.

Twisting the doorknob, I silently prayed it to be a restroom.

Nothing, in my entire life, could prepare me for the sight that held me frozen in spot.

My prayers were answered, it was indeed a restroom, but 10 feet in front of me was a blond woman in an elegant white chiffon dress, pinned against the counter by guy in a very familiar looking Armani suit.

The loud gasp that escaped me on realizing exactly who they were, went undetected by the pair.

Lucifer was too busy playing tonsil hockey with the mayor's wife and by the deep guttural moan that escaped her, it looked like he was scoring.

My face scrunched up in a mask of disgust as my gaze happened to land on Lucifer's forearm which was disappearing up the virginal white dress of the woman.

I was still standing there weighing my options, to quietly slip out and rinse my eyes with bleach, down to the retinas or to rudely interrupt and ask them to carry out their little sport outside, giving me and my bladder some privacy.

Right then, the woman threw her head back with a cry lightly trembling and my dilemma was solved for me when Lucifer caught my shocked self in the mirror over her shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow at me in a casual gesture and slowly wiped the side of his mouth with his thumb standing straighter while the Mayor's wife flat out ignored my presence, turning to the mirror to fix her appearance instead, smoothing down her dress after coming down from the high.

I stepped aside to let her pass, who in turn shot me a smug smile probably noting my staining cheeks.

Lucifer took his time sauntering out without saying a single word but stopped short near me.

"Couldn't wait to retaliate, huh?"

Of course, it wasn't like him to leave without passing a cocky comment or two.

I kept quiet. I had every intention to forget what happened at his club three days ago.

"So enjoyed the show, mini muffin?" He nodded towards the mirror.

"Yes, about as much as I was enjoying the speech on the importance of taxes." I kept my voice low so as to avoid the nervous tremor.

He looked surprisingly composed and poised considering he'd just been interrupted halfway through a quickie. But his eyes were still expressive, an amusement flickered in them.

My mind couldn't help but scream at how darkly gorgeous he was, over and over again. Yes he is extremely good looking Sera, with an accent to match but an even bigger asshole, AND a manslut, also way, way out of your league, not to mention he is in love with your cousin. So stop lee…

"You couldn't look away huh? Detective will castrate me if she knew I was giving away an R rated show for her innocent little sister."

Aaand my orgasm just deflated.

"Oh don't worry I'll tell her there isn't much to castrate." I bluffed.

I usually kept quiet but there was something about him that made me talk back.

To my great annoyance, he just chuckled.

"I'm starting to believe you're not as naïve as your cousin let everyone think, Miss Sara."

I couldn't believe that I was drooling over this arrogant bastard ten seconds ago. He didn't even know my name, I'd been here a week now.

"It's Sera."

"And you are a self-absorbed arrogant narcissist. Let me tell you this; you wouldn't be able to win over my cousin with this shining attitude of yours."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Also neither screwing half of LA would help you catch her attention." I puffed out angrily, my face flaming hot.

"Oh and I'm assuming you're such an expert on winning people over? I didn't see you dazzling anyone with your charm tonight."

I had pissed him off, I noted with immense pleasure. His eyes grew pitch black and he moved into my personal space, making me step back unconsciously and hit the same counter that he'd used to pin his latest game, a while ago. He was still a good few inches away from me as if consciously making an effort not to touch me.

A shiver travelled through me when he ducked down to snare in my face.

"And just to clarify I don't screw to catch anyone's attention, Tinkerbell. I fuck because I like it." He enunciated the word, no doubt in an attempt to make me uncomfortable. He succeeded, I tried to gulp but my throat seemed to close up.

I was still reeled by the earlier events in the restroom. I couldn't help but note the subtle glances and moves, Mrs. Trevor was flashing around Lucifer, who to my greatest surprise, now seemed immune to her charms.

Lucifer was plastered to Chloe's side, nodding and smiling at just the right moments, posing like a good partner but I suspected his mind was on the fact that Chloe was being far too friendly with the Lieutenant.

My phone rang breaking my scrutinizing gaze off of the pair.

A smile crept up and my mood lifted immediately. "Don't you even dare cancelling up on the movie mania again."  
Movie mania was a weekly ritual that dad and I practiced.  
We used to pick a movie and watch it on Wednesdays since forever. Last week, he had to take a rain check, due to "bad internet service" apparently.

I grew up watching Disney and other animation movies. I remembered how I once face painted myself as Nemo and dad as Marlin, Nemo's father. I was 9 then.

As I grew older, our movies changed from Disney to Marvel comics and DC.

"Miss Seraphina?" An unfamiliar voice caused me to waver.

Someone else had my father's phone. It could be that he forgot his phone somewhere, and now a nice gentleman was kind enough to call the only number his speed dial showed; mine.

But I knew my father never forgot his phone. Ever.

I ducked into an archway, away from prying eyes and hindering noise, and asked cautiously lowering my voice, as if that would help.

"Yes, it's me. Is everything okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and review please. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Rate and review please.


End file.
